Begin at the Beginning
by quintawrites
Summary: Abby decides she is going to start writing. But can she get past the doubts in her head? This one shot is written for and dedicated to MaidenMoonshine, in celebration of her one year anniversary on fanfiction.


**This one shot is dedicated and written for MaidenMoonshine, in celebration of her one year anniversary of posting her stories here. Congratulations on this important day and all the wonderful stories you have shared with us!**

**I never would have begun writing my own stories, taking the risk to lend my ideas and voice to fanfiction if it wasn't for MaidenMoonshine's kindness, support and expert editing! : )**

**This story is also for those of you who are faithful readers who are contemplating taking that first step into writing your own stories. You can do it! ****((Hugs))**

**Begin at the Beginning**

Abby chewed on the top of her pen, peering down anxiously at the paper before her.

She went to write on the paper, but something stopped her. It was just so blank. Abby didn't know what to write on it, how to start, save for the date in the top right corner: Nov. 3, 2019.

The paper was a warm cream color, lined delicately and pre-perforated so that the user could easily tear a sheet out when needed. It was bound in a faux leather book, black with a skull on the cover. Tim had gotten her the book for Christmas the year before, remembering that Abby said she wanted to start keeping a journal, or write down her stories from her childhood.

Abby smiled as she looked down at the book. It reminded her how much her NCIS family loved her and how lucky she was to have Tim, Ziva, Tony and especially Gibbs. Gibbs had quickly become the father she had lost a few years prior to starting at NCIS. And just as seamlessly, she had gathered three new siblings to support her alongside her brother, Luca.

Lost in her thoughts, the page stayed blank as Abby absently played with her pen and stared out her apartment window. In the next second, a car backfired and snapped Abby back into the moment. She had writing to do and she needed to get to it!

Abby had promised herself she was going to try writing a short story. She loved reading so much – especially forensic journals – that she wanted to try her own hand at telling a story. It was a goal she had for awhile and this was going to be the day to put her plan in action.

But…

The blank page was so BLANK.

What if I'm no good at writing? Abby thought, frowning. What if no one wants to read what I write? What if…

Just then Abby's phone rang and interrupted her worried train of thought. Abby looked at the phone and brightened immediately.

"Timmy! What's up? Did we get a case?"

"Nope," Tim replied, seated at his own writing desk in his apartment. "Just called to see how the writing was going. You said you were going to start tonight, right?"

At this inquiry, Abby bit her bottom lip and tried her best to suppress a sigh. But Abby being Abby, didn't lie well even when she didn't say anything.

"Going that well, huh? What's wrong?"

"It's just…. It's just, I don't know, Tim," Abby squeaked out, near tears now. "Maybe I can't do this. Maybe I'm no good."

"Abby! That's just not true! I've read your reports. You make even those boring things interesting!" Tim replied. "You can do this."

"You're just saying that to be nice. Plus, you're a real author with a real published book! Of course writing is easy for you."

Tim listened to Abby and took a deep breath before answering her. He wanted to make sure he chose his next words carefully and hoped Abby could hear what he was saying.

"Abby, it's true, I've been published," Tim started. "But that doesn't make writing any easier. I still have thoughts all the time that I will fail or no one will like my writing. But I rely on friends like you to remind me that writing is worth the risk. Every time."

Abby was quiet on the phone. In fact, she was so quiet as she contemplated what Tim said that he wondered briefly if they had been disconnected.

"Abs, we write because we need to do it. We write to get our feelings out, connect with others and for entertainment." Tim said. "Now I know you have some stories that need to be told because I've heard them. All you need to do is write them down now. Just start. One word, then another and another."

By now Abby was completely focused on Tim's words. The discouraging thoughts she had about writing had disappeared and bouncy, optimistic Abby was back.

"Timmy! You're so right! I have to go now. I need to write. Thank you!"

"Anytime, Abby. Bye."

Abby hung up and set her phone down. She grabbed her pen with the bat shaped topper and went back to that blank page with a new attitude and a renewed focus.

"Just start…" she murmured to herself as she wrote.

Soon Abby was scribbling furiously, giving birth to the stories that had lived only in her mind for so long. Letter by letter, word by word, Abby found a new and beloved way to express herself.

And she never looked at a blank page quite the same way again.

THE END

**I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of writing that demanded to be written. Especially MaidenMoonshine! Congrats again! And as always, please take a moment to leave a review.**


End file.
